Baisser de rideau devant le Héros
by Mr. Tetedepigeon
Summary: Attention, cette fic parle directement de suicide... résumé à l'intérieur... deconseillé aux 14 ans.


Titre : Baisser de rideau devant le Héros

Auteur : Whitewolf / Mr. Tetedepigeon

Résumé : Harry est las... Sous l'emprise d'une malediction jetée par Voldemort avant de mourir, il voit en permanence toutes les abominations de ce dernier... Il n'en peut plus et écrit une dernière lettre...

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling

* * *

Qui suis-je ? Question étrange, s'il en est… Mais si je me la pose maintenant, c'est parce que je ne suis pas ce que je suis. Encore une phrase étrange. On croirait un mauvais film moldu de série B. Voire de série Z. Je suis bien caustique envers moi-même. Enfin bon, revenons au sujet, et développons. J'essaie de me placer par rapport au regard des autres. Ce n'est pas un exercice difficile pour moi, leur Survivant, leur Elu… leur petit héros… On dit qu'une tortue ne voit jamais l'extérieur de sa carapace. Moi, je vois la mienne, à travers leurs yeux tour à tour brillants de flatterie, dégoulinants de compassion, larmoyants d'émerveillement, voire même glacials et méprisants. Oui, dans ces yeux qui me poursuivent jour et nuit, je me vois, je vois qui je suis.

Du moins vois-je ce que eux veulent que je sois. Que savent-ils de moi ? Rien. Bande de crétins dégénérés, limaces sans cervelle, Véracrasses affamées de sensationnel. Ces mots que je veux leur crier à la figure, ça me fait du bien de les écrire. Je suis sur qu'ils sont persuadés de savoir plein de choses sur moi. Ma date de naissance, la date de la mort de mes parents, ma vie chez les Dursley (Merci Ron ! Tu es vraiment pire que Lavande niveau ragots ! Tu as raison de sortir avec elle, vous pourrez passer le temps à vous raconter les commérages du monde !), mes études à Poudlard, ma vie avec la menace de Voldemort, comment je l'ai tué… Mais ils ne savent rien ! Rien du tout ! Sinon des extraits édulcorés et envolés parus dans la Gazette. Seules deux personnes ont réellement essayé de me connaître. Tout d'abord ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. C'est vrai qu'il m'a un peu manipulé, me façonnant en certains endroits, pour me pousser à accepter ma mission. Mais en faisant cela, il en a allégé le poids. Il a été un père pour moi, mais il est mort désormais.

Ensuite, il y a Hermione… Si sensible et si intelligente qu'elle a tout essayé pour m'aider, à tel point qu'elle a bien failli se détruire elle-même. Après que j'aie vaincu Voldy, elle a voulu m'aider à porter le fardeau de mes souvenirs de ce jour. J'aurais du la repousser, mais que pouvais-je faire contre ses yeux, sa voix, emplis de tant de douceur et de volonté, si beaux ? Ron, Hermione n'est pas pour toi. Ni pour personne d'ailleurs. J'aurais trop mal de la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre, qui pourrait lui faire du mal… Elle a jeté un sort de Légilimencie, et je n'ai pas dressé mes barrières. Elle a reçu l'afflux de mes souvenirs du duel final, les scènes de sauvagerie extrême de Voldemort, ces images qu'il m'avait envoyé pour me faire souffrir, du sang et des morts, des gens torturés pendant des heures. Face-de-Serpent m'avait lancé cette malédiction avant de mourir, faisant passer à travers notre lien ses pires pensées. Je vis avec ça depuis ce jour, flashes démentiels me prenant nuit et jour… Hermione a subi le contrecoup de tous mes sentiments les plus enfouis, ma peine, l'horreur que je ressens, la colère envers ce monde d'égoïstes. Elle était encore évanouie quand je suis parti après ça. Oh mon Hermione… Ces pages de ma vie te sont destinées, car je sais que toi seule pourra en tirer la leçon : faites attention à vos héros, vous risquez de les détruire plus sûrement que ne l'a fait la lame de Gryffondor en plongeant dans le cœur de Voldemort.

Je suis las. Appelez ça de la dépression si vous le voulez, je m'en fiche. Une espèce de fatigue générale s'abat sur moi. Je suis fatigué de lutter, de tenir une place dans ce monde dont je ne veux pas. Si je tentais de bouger de cette place, je serais incompris, méprisé, inconsidéré. Alors je cherche des échappatoires. Dans cette mansarde où je me cache du monde, derrière ces volets clos, je joue le dernier acte d'une tragédie comique. Le Bouffon disparaît. Cela fait plus de deux mois que Pansy me fournit ces cachets bleus. Je savais qu'elle en faisait le commerce, « fabrication maison » dit-elle. À peine deux mois, et je ne peux déjà plus m'en passer. Mais je l'ai voulu. Ils me procurent des semblants de rêves, des échappées provisoires dans des mondes en couleur. J'ai reçu un sachet tout neuf aujourd'hui. Il me reste un cachet du dernier. Pansy connaît mes habitudes de consommation. Je n'en aurais plus l'usage bientôt. Et oui, Harry Potter est un drogué ! Ça vous choque n'est ce pas ? Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire. Vous êtes responsables de ma déchéance, tous autant que vous êtes !

Vous devez être content professeur Rogue, vous aviez raison au final. Le Survivant n'est qu'un pâle type. Mais je reste persuadé de vous être supérieur, avec votre condescendance mal placée. Voldy comptait vous tuer la nuit où je l'ai affronté. L'aurais-je su, que j'aurais essayé de retarder notre duel d'un jour. Vous me méprisez ? Moi je vous hais. Ce que je ressentais face à Lord Machin-chose n'est rien comparé à mon ressentiment envers vous. Vous m'avez tourmenté, persécuté, avili sans aucune raison. Vous avez fait de ma vie un enfer. Je suppose que vous en êtes heureux, espèce d'être pathétique qui ne se régale que du malheur des autres… Peut être est-ce les gens comme vous qui créent les Détraqueurs ? Jubilez donc, cela m'est désormais complètement égal. La bassesse de votre esprit étriqué n'occupe plus dans ma tête que le petit bout de place qu'elle mérite.

Je vais mourir. Conclusion logique de la conjugaison de deux situations : je le veux, et j'ai les moyens pour le faire. Donc je vais mourir. J'avalerais les petites pilules bleutées devant moi. C'est plus de 3 fois la dose létale. Je n'ai plus rien sur cette Terre que des souvenirs douloureux et des amitiés flétries. Je ne regretterais qu'une seule personne… Hermione. Si il y a une vie après la mort, je fais le serment solennel de devenir son Ange Gardien. Nul ne pourra jamais plus lui faire du mal. J'espère qu'elle comprendra mes choix. Mais j'ai bon espoir. Elle est la seule à pouvoir me comprendre.

Le moment est venu. Je voudrais écrire pendant des heures, pour tenter de vous faire comprendre ce choix, mais en fait je m'en moque. Vous n'êtes rien, tous autant que vous êtes, moutons stupides suivant des béliers aveugles.

Adieu mon Hermione,

Harry


End file.
